In a conventional commodity registration apparatus, a learnt commodity in the commodities attached with no barcode is registered through an image recognition module. While an unlearnt commodity in the commodities attached with no barcode is registered through a PLU (Price Look Up) key.
In the conventional technology, an operator makes a determination mistake to try to carry out commodity registration through the image recognition module even for an unlearnt commodity. In this case, the operator has to carry out commodity registration again through the PLU key after failing in recognizing the unlearnt commodity through the image recognition module, which leads to a problem that the inefficient work is repeatedly carried out and the waiting time taken in the settlement becomes longer.